


You're Never Too Old

by DevilishDaddy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dominance, Grandfather/Grandson - Freeform, Incest Kink, M/M, No actual intercourse, Punishment/Reward, Role Reversal, Spanking, dirty talking, reversable, rubbing off on leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDaddy/pseuds/DevilishDaddy
Summary: Where in Rick spanks Morty because he's being a little brat.





	You're Never Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, darling! 
> 
> Daddy here. Thank you so very much for stopping by to read my latest fiction. I have been wanting to do something like this for a while, so I'm thrilled someone requested it. There's a happy ending, so make sure you read all the way through, okay?

Rick’s fuse had been growing shorter all week. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another, but always it somehow revolved around Morty. If something didn’t settle soon, the old man thought he might commit a little homicide just for kicks. 

          Rick had fucked up on the first mission of the month, a little adventure to a grocery store in a parallel dimension where they still sold boxes of TRIX cereal where all the pieces were tiny fruity shapes. Unfortunately, Rick hadn’t calculated things just right and the cereal had ended up turning everyone in the house stupid, splotchy colors. Morty had a date with Jessica the night his tongue had turned green and orange and blue splatters decided to paint his skin. Needless to say, Morty had been pissed.

          Then there was two days later, when Rick had brought Morty along for one of his very important–but also stupid dangerous–hunting missions. Morty had been fine later, but apparently being eaten alive and whole by a huge ass iguana had put him in a fowl mood.

          Morty had come to Rick’s lab the next morning and chucked an empty jug of orange juice at his grandfather’s head. “Y-you drank all of the goddamn orange juice again, Rick! Why don’t you portal to the store and replace–get some more, huh? The rest of us would like to have some too.” 

          Then that night, Morty had snuck into Rick’s lab, stole his virtual reality helmet, and broke it falling on his face after plummeting out of his bedroom window. “I told you not to mess around with my stuff, Morty! This-this thing can’t be used by an amature out in the wild, Morty. You need to take a special drug that paralyzes you so you can’t moaaarghck! -move, Morty.” 

          Morty had responded by blaming Rick for not telling him that ahead of time, but Rick had specifically told Morty not to use anything in his lab without permission. How the hell was it his fault then that Morty got hurt?

          It had been crap like that all month. The last week in particular had been little problem after big fuck up, and at every turn Morty was there with his mightier-than-thou attitude. Rick was fed up with all of it. He just wanted to relax and watch some interdimensional television on the couch. Easy peasy, right?

          “What are you doin’, Rick?” Morty’s voice rang over the first commercial of the night and Rick rolled his eyes and asked himself why he thought he’d get one night of peace. 

          “Je-jesus, Morty! Can’t I watch some TV without having to- What do you want, anyway?”

          Morty came into view at the end of the couch. He looked wounded and Rick felt a little bad. “Sorry, Rick. I-I just didn’t want to be alone right now, so-so I thought maybe I could watch with you.”

          Rick’s hackles fell and he sighed. Maybe he was being too hard on the kid again. “F-fine. Get over here, you little pussy.”

          “Thanks, Rick!” Morty bounced over and took his seat next to Rick on the couch. 

          For a long while, things seemed to be okay. Morty and Rick watched the TV and all was good. Then, Morty started to get bored of the programing. 

          “Let’s watch something else,” Morty whined. 

          “What’s wrong with Wiener Dog Detective? I thought you liked Weiner Dog Detective?”

          “I’m just not in the mood for some baby show tonight, Rick. Can’t we watch something– I don’t know, more actiony or something?”

          “More  _ actiony _ than WDD biting out the tendons of bad guys’ ankles while trying to defuse a nuclear bomb?”

          “Ugh! Whatever, Rick! Just give me the remote!”

          Morty reached over to grab at the remote, but he missed. Rick had pulled it away just in time. “Fuck off, Morty!” Rick’s hip lifted off the couch as he leaned away from his grandson. He held the remote as far away from those grubby paws as he could without moving. Morty, however, seemed determined. He lunged over Rick and grunted as he missed his target again.

          “F-fuck you, Rick! I don’t want to watch this crap anymore!”

          “Why’re you being such a shit, Morty? You could have just- why don’t you just ask nicely like a good kid?”

          “You’re being a shit, Rick!” Morty spat. “And who-who the hell want want to be  _ your _ good anything. You’re the asshole, Rick! Now give me the remote before I kick your ass!”

          That was it. Rick didn’t give a single fuck what had possessed Morty to make him think he could take him, or talk to him that way, but this was over!

          Rick tossed the remote and put his left elbow down on Morty’s spine with enough pressure to keep him down. The boy, splayed over his grandfather’s lap, yelped and starting cursing at the older man at once. He thrashed even as it caused more stress and unwanted pain. Sanchez ignored his cruel threats and used his free hand to reach around Morty’s waist. 

          When Morty felt Rick’s long fingers near his groin, he stopped moving. Frozen, he worried what Rick was going to do. Then he felt the snap of his pant’s-fastening button and the subtle vibration and pressure as Rick unzipped him. “Rick?! What the hell are you doing?!” 

          Rick saw Morty’s angry brows furrow in fear and his ears flush a deep red. He could feel his small prick stiffening from the uncomfortable situation and thought to stop there, but that notion was quickly overruled. 

          Gripping Morty’s slacks at the hips first, Rick shimmied the things down until they were over the thick of his grandson’s ass. Then he grabbed the britches at the center and yanked them the rest of the way down to leave Morty’s pale, plump rear exposed to the elements.

          “Rick!” Morty sounded worried now, recessive again, more like himself, but it was too late. “Please don’t! What-whatever you're thinking about doing-“

          The boy shuddered and wiggled his hips and tried to squirm away, but even after lifting his elbow off the boy, Rick could easily hold the smaller male in place with one large hand on the back of his small neck. 

          Suggestions of what Morty might be thinking would happen next flooded through Rick’s mind, but he somehow suspected Morty was being a filthy little bastard and didn’t know what was really about to hit him.

_           SMACK _ ! 

          Rick’s outstretched band came down on Morty’s ass fast and hard. The force pulled a screaming gasp from the boy’s lips. His eyes bulged, surprise painted all over his expression. The bigger of the two nearly laughed, but he held the sound back in favor of another hit.

_           FWACK _ ! 

          “R-R-Rick! St-stop!” Morty was struggling again, this time he thrashed his lower half side to side, moving it in heavy tosses like he thought it would weaken Rick’s accuracy.

_           SMACK _ !

          “You’ve been a really naughty boy, Morty.”

_           FWACK _ !

          “You’ve been a ripe little ass hole.”

          Again his hand came down. This time on the left cheek.

          “You’ve been running your mouth off and talkin’ shit to me, Morty, and I’m sick of it. I’m not above deserving a little crap, but you’re becoming a real-“

          The right cheek this time; hard enough to leave Rick’s handprint behind. White prints surrounded by red, aggravated flesh. 

          “You’re a  _ brat _ , Morty. And you know what brats get?”

          There were tears in Morty’s eyes now. They pooled up and threatened to spill over any second. “Rick,” Morty whined the older man’s name in a pathetic voice. He closed his eyes and it happened. Small streams of tears trickled down his cheeks and collected at his chin. Some branches dropped from their place and others ran longer, down the upper section of neck until they were caught by the brown fabric of Rick’s pants. “I wasn’t trying to be a brat,” Morty added. “I didn’t mean to…”

          “Say your sorry, Morty.” Rick saw the twinge of anger on Morty’s brow line and felt it in how his body tensed. 

          Then the boy spoke up as sweet as any guardian might like. “I’m sorry, grandpa. I-I promise to be a good boy.”

          Rick could smell a bullshitter a mile away, and–though a large part of him was quite proud of Morty’s ability to use such convincing and dirty tactics–he didn’t believe the little faker. 

_           WHAAAACK _ !

          The latest spanking managed a balance of both cheeks and left a fresh print behind the center of Morty’s spanked booty. It jiggled an extra moment before the firm globes fell back into their resting pose after that smack. The impact had an interesting effect on Morty’s demeanor as well. 

          Suddenly, the apologetic buttercup that had been pleading with his loving grandfather just a second before was gone, replaced by a snotty little tyrant who would have no more of this mistreatment. 

          “Damn it, Rick! You touch me one more time and I’ll—“

          “You’ll what?” Rick interrupted. His hand came down again and he felt Morty unconsciously buck his hips downward. His still mostly sheathed prick dug into the space between Rick’s thighs and his ass dimpled cutely as it clenched. 

          “I’ll-! 

_           CRACK _ !

          “Aaagh! Knock it off! You’re gonna regret-“

_           FWACK _ !

          “Ow! Fuck! Damn it, Rick! I swear to god, I’m going to-“

_           SMACK _ !

          “You’ll  _ what _ , Morty?” Rick raised his hand again. He eyed the tender flesh on the mounds he’d struck so many times now. They were dark red all over. The old man knew the tormented youngster’s flesh would be tender and stinging. He knew that it was a little messed up, but he rather liked having this kind of authority over Morty.

          Morty panted and tried to keep the blood in his head from rushing anywhere else. His cheeks were red, both sets, and the air suddenly felt very cold and electric against his melting flesh. 

          Morty jolted. His body shivered and his fingers gripped at the sofa’s edge. Rick was running his fingertips and the ends of his sharp nails over the boy’s tender rump, and it felt good.

          “What are you going to do, Morty?” Rick asked again. He listened to the younger man moan under his breath where he clearly hoped his grandfather wouldn’t hear the needy sounds. Rick continued to stroke the swollen meat until Morty regained his voice.

          “F-f-fuck you, Rick” His voice was quiet again, but somewhere between defiant and recessive.

          Rick popped his butt again.

          Morty’s toes curled in his sneakers, clutching his socks and daring to stretch out the shoes’ seams. 

          “What are you gonna do, you little brat?” Rick’s voice was much calmer now, almost trance-like. 

          Morty took it as condescending, but that didn’t matter much anymore. He had never been spanked before. Jerry was the sort, but Beth wasn’t. She had threatened to break both of Jerry’s hands if he ever tried it again after she had caught him punishing Summer that way when she was still just a girl. So Jerry never tried the method on Morty. No one had. 

          He knew what it was, of course. He’d seen other parents do it to their kids, and he’d seen it in some of the porn he’d streamed, but it had always seemed so silly to him. A terrible way to get obedience from your child and a weird way to get off, but he was starting to feel differently. 

          “Fuck-“ Morty said in that breathy way. “You.”

          Rick’s hand came down again and he felt his grandson’s dick bulge up. Then Morty shifted his hips back and forth like he was trying to wiggle free again, but Rick could tell what Morty’s agenda really was the entire time. 

          By wiggling his hips just right, Morty was able to unleash his cock into the open. It pressed against Rick’s thighs. 

          Morty cursed Rick again, and again he got his ass smacked. 

          Then again. 

          Once more. 

          Just one more time! Morty couldn’t get enough.

          “Ohhh~!” Morty moaned in pleasure aloud, no longer able to feign how it felt. 

          Rick decided it was time to trade tactics. Regardless of how amusing this was, the real point was to punish Morty. Not give him a new fetish.

          Morty waited with bated breath for the next strike, but it never came. He tried his method of lightly cursing, but still nothing.

          “What the hell, Rick?” 

          “You’re a little brat, Morty. You owe me an apology. This is punishment.”

          “You think- You think I give a- Think I care what you want, Rick!” 

          Rick felt Morty tense, waiting for the ass pounding that never came. He almost laughed again when he heard Morty huff. It was such a pouty and frustrated sound. 

          “I think if you want me to keep spanking you, you’re going to,” Rick said simply. 

          Morty gasped. If he had been able to blush harder, he likely would have. He turned his head to gawk up at Rick from over his shoulder. That had been a mistake, mostly because–even though Morty knew who was striking him–doing so put a face to the hand. It clicked then that it was  _ Rick _ bringing him pleasure and  _ Rick _ who was now denying him that same pleasure. Something about fully acknowledging that was troubling and deeply arousing.

          “Wh-what are you doing?” 

          “Nothing.”

          “Then just let me up!” Morty thrashed but Rick kept him down with the hand on his neck. Shifting made everything worse for Morty. He wanted it, but that was too damn embarrassing with Rick being the one manipulating him. 

          “You’re not going anywhere until you start showing me some respect.” Rick pulled out his flask with his right hand and took the liquor down in big, messy gulps. He half-ass wiped his mouth on the back on his sleeve and relaxed. “I can sit here a—ll day, Morty.”

          Morty complained and figited for several more minutes before his resolve lost out to his need. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

          “Huh?” Rick’s eyes casually glanced down at the back of Morty’s head. Morty repeated himself, more quiet and muffled than before. Rick cleared his throat and took another swing of booze. “Can’t hear you.” 

          The boy tensed all the way up his spine. “I’m sorry, Rick. Alright? Y-you just– Sometimes it’s impossible to deal with you! And Jessica is just–things are tough going right now. And I’ve just been in a crappy mood. I didn’t mean to take it out on you, but I’m a stupid teenager! I can’t– It’s just something I do.”

          Morty actually felt a little bad. He had a moment to think about why Rick was so pissed and it occurred to him that he really had been acting kind of bratty recently. He hadn’t expected Rick to believe him, but he hadn’t expected to feel his hand working over his exposed butt again either. “Ouh-! Ohhhh~ Rick?”

          “Just be quiet and take your punishment like a big boy, Morty.” Rick put his canteen away and lined his palm up to the center of Morty’s crack. “Like a man.”

          “Wait-! Rick, I-“

          Rick’s hand came down and smacked the soft skin that had only just started easing from the last assault. Morty squeezed and curled in around Rick’s legs. He felt the large hand at the back of his neck shift to lazily sitting on his head instead. It stroked the hair there and Morty realized he wasn’t being punished anymore. 

          “Rick!” Morty called out as his ass was struck again. He lifted his hips, burying his knees into the couch’s soft cushions, and let his stiffened prick grind along his grandfather’s leg. “I’ll be good, Rick. Ohh~!” He felt the thrilling impact again. Hot electricity rolled through him and numbed his mind. “I’m a good boy, Rick! Ahhgh!” It came again. “I’ll be so good, Rick!” Then again. “Go—ood~!” 

          Rick watched Morty’s body rock forward and back at each clap of his hand over his grandson’s crimson cheeks. He could feel the build up and it made him have to bite his lower lip to keep from being too selfish. He spanked Morty until the boy was shaking all over, red and starting to sweat. He spanked him until Morty’s perky sack tensed and his spill soaked the pant leg under him. 

          Morty moaned and whined, trembling as Rick’s touch returned to something more soothing. The boy cooed the scientist’s name and went limp, his ass still propped up in the air. 

          After a long moment, Morty finally collected himself. He sat up and Rick watched him closely as he tugged his shirt down over his shame. In that moment, Rick broke all of his moral bedroom rules. The old dog couldn’t help thinking his grandson was the sexiest morsel he’d ever seen.

          “S-sorry for being a dick, grandpa.” 

          Ooooohhhhhhhh~ If Morty only knew what he was doing to Rick.

          “It’s cool, sweety. Sorry I had to do that. You okay?” 

          Morty couldn’t look Rick in the eye. He nodded, face still blushed and ass still stinging. “Yeah.” Hearing Rick so earnestly nice wasn’t making anything easier. He thought Rick might have done what he did on impulse and was regretting it now. He remembered that Rick had ways to make him forget things, and he didn’t want to forget this. 

          He stood and pulled his pants over his swollen cheeks and tucked his moist member into place. “I’m okay, Rick,” he said. “I kind of deserved that.” He didn’t specify further, but he did force himself to meet Rick’s gaze. Rick’s expression was unreadable.

          Rick felt the veins in his chest starting to burn. He let out a long, quiet breath. He’d been holding it. His eyes met Morty’s and he wondered what his boy must be thinking about. “Good. Go get cleaned up.” Rick stood then too. He went to leave, rounding Morty to get to the exit. As he passed Morty, though, his hand reached out and found the top of Morty’s head. 

          Rick ruffled Morty’s hair without giving him another glance. “I’ll be in my lab.” 

          Morty watched Rick go. For a moment, his heart felt heavy, with that familiar feeling that he had done something wrong. Then he noticed the impressive outline filling out his grandfather’s pants. Morty’s eyes opened wide and he sucked in his lips. 

          He hadn’t been the only one who had enjoyed that a little too much, it seemed. 

          Morty Smith thought for a moment on what to do. He looked around the empty living room and at the TV still playing weird commercials. “Hmmm….”

 

          Rick sank into his spinning office chair. A powerful sigh escaped his lips and he began working his temples with his fingers. His eyes closed as he tried to relieve some tension, but it was no good. When he opened his eyes again, his defiant bulge greeted him. “Damn it.”

          Rick grumbled, debated with himself, and then finally unleashed his belt. If he was going to do it, he might as hell get it over with.

          “Jesus, Rick.”

          Rick jumped up in his chair. It slowly turned, though he hadn’t been the one to turn it. Morty stood in front of Rick with a mischievous grin on his lips. The boy threw out one leg and locked his foot between Rick’s legs. His hands were occupied with a long wooden paddle Rick recognized from his box of junk.

          Before Rick could protest, Morty smacked the flat wood against the palm of his hand. “Alright, Rick. I think it’s your turn to take your punishment.” The toes of his sneakers pressed against Rick’s outline. “Getting hard from spanking your underaged grandson? Tsk tsk.” He shook his head slowly. “Bend your ass over that desk, Rick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Aren't you glad you stayed 'til the very end? 
> 
> Remember to bookmark, comment, and heart it if you like it and would like me to do more stories like this one. Your support not only gives me motivation and life, but hearing back from you also guarantees that I will always return with another story. It's true! Haha!
> 
> Also, you can visit my tumblr and make story requests of your own. Just go here: https://authordevilishdaddy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a great day! Hope to see you again soon.


End file.
